


一本正经的驾驶

by yz2_651



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz2_651/pseuds/yz2_651
Summary: 非接受禮狗cp者請勿閱讀。長文預警，r-18預警，謹慎避雷。初次駕駛，感謝閱讀ww





	一本正经的驾驶

**Author's Note:**

> 非接受禮狗cp者請勿閱讀。長文預警，r-18預警，謹慎避雷。
> 
> 初次駕駛，感謝閱讀ww

話說第一次是怎樣發生的呢……

宗像禮司這傢夥，總是喜歡把事情做成主導在自己手裡的樣子。狗朗感覺自己一直在被這傢夥牽著鼻子走。

當他一本正經地向狗朗直截了當地提出“戀人也應當有性愛方面的需求呢”的時候，狗朗正在給陽臺上的花花草草喂水。聽到這句話，水壺啪唧一聲直接摔在地上了。

滿臉通紅。

狗朗知道，既然已經和這個男人在一起了，那麼早晚也會做那種情情愛愛的事情的……只不過，現在未免也太快了吧！他簡直都還沒有心理準備！！！

“又在說什麼沒廉恥的話！”

不，說實話，自己的內心深處，其實居然還是有一些渴望的。他自己也有過偶然感到難耐的時刻，但在還沒遇到認定的另一半之前，他都以“絕對不可以想這些沒廉恥的事情”這種理由來努力遏止住自己這些想法。結果自從遇到了宗像禮司以後，那種早晚會做的事情不知何時在他心裡也已經悄然地「合法化」了呢。

“狗朗君，要不我們也試一下吧。”宗像不依不饒著。

狗朗心慌意亂，總感覺自己除了「沒廉恥」這種單薄無力的理由之外簡直沒有可以正兒八經拒絕的理由了。

現在還太早？不，他們已經在一起兩個多月了，不是說這種時候正該是戀愛的「甜蜜期」麼？再說男人之間也不至於有那麼多扭扭捏捏吧，按理說也許早就該做了是麼……而且宗像那傢夥，一直不動聲色那麼久，難道是在等自己開口？！啊……這種事情自己哪裡有主動開口的想法啊！今天宗像忽然提出來，想必是已經不想再等下去了吧。

“……”一句話也說不出來，狗朗只能愣愣地望著宗像。

宗像如同準確地捕捉到了他的內心想法一般，上前握住他的雙手，笑吟吟著：“沒關係的，狗朗，你要是緊張的話，我們就循序漸進地來，怎麼樣？可以嗎？”

循序漸進……狗朗覺得完全沒有理由去拒絕他，只好點點頭：“那就按你說的，你要怎樣循序漸進？”

“唔，比如每天稍微完成一點小步驟，等你覺得可以完全適應了，我們就開始，怎麼樣？”

光是聽到這些含蓄而隱晦的詞，狗朗就不自禁地心跳加速了起來。內心居然還是有些期待的……

這雖然很羞澀，卻是自己實實在在的心理反應。他決定不再扭扭捏捏，便向宗像用力點了點頭。

這天晚上的步驟是撫摸，僅限於體表的接觸，不會有其餘的深入交流。狗朗放心又緊張地將自己剝到只剩一條小褲頭，看著宗像也將上衣脫下湊近過來，狗朗忽然覺得自己有點像砧板上的鮮魚。

在光溜溜的脊背上摩挲的動作讓狗朗感覺好癢。宗像教他坐在自己腿上，狗朗覺得無比尷尬，猶豫了幾秒，看得宗像忍不住笑了，“沒關係的，狗朗君要是擔心的話，可以穿上外褲呢。”

狗朗咬咬牙，“不了，我覺得不會有事的。”

宗像忍俊不禁，將狗朗摟起放在自己腿上，兩人面對面如此貼近，不免覺得有點緊張起來。宗像一手環住他後頸，一手輕撫他前胸，移至胸前兩點處時又有意多做停留，輕輕戳點挑弄起來。狗朗羞紅了臉，又努力忍住不去抗拒。畢竟早晚都要將自己「交給」面前的這個傢夥——他也是有在偷偷地渴求著這一天的。

宗像的手指繞著乳尖打轉，另一隻手則輕捏著他的後頸，一陣撫弄後又移至後腰，讓狗朗覺得無比癢。腰上竟然意外地怕癢——當宗像意識到這一點後，便甚是喜悅地調戲起了身上人纖細的腰肢，或捏或點，或掐或揉，狗朗躲躲閃閃起來，身體也軟了下來。

宗像忍不住將他的後腦抵住，閉了眼湊近上去，將狗朗微啟的雙唇頂弄開來，靈活軟滑的舌頭鑽進他的口中，帶動他的小舌攪弄起來。狗朗支支吾吾著跟著宗像的節奏走，總覺得名為情與欲的色彩已在不知不覺中沾染上身，怎麼甩也甩脫不掉。

兩人吻得越發情動，狗朗卻率先堅持不住，從深吻中分離出來大口喘息。而宗像絲毫不停歇，在這意猶未盡之時，繼續將吻四處移動，舔弄在脖頸、耳垂、鎖骨，最後落在他的胸脯兩側時，宗像竟將那微微泛紅的乳首含入了口中，吸吮起來，另一側乳尖則繼續由手指把玩。

胸前竟被這樣伺弄，突如其來的興奮感讓狗朗瞬間驚得一哆嗦，卻又被宗像緊摟在腰上的手臂牢牢地扣住。狗朗不住地顫抖起來，感覺身下竟起了異樣的反應，不由得感到好生羞恥。

似乎察覺到了什麼的宗像，將環在他腰上的手繼續下移，隔著一層內褲在臀瓣上揉捏起來。真的是身體軟了，不該硬的反倒硬了，內褲上撐起了一個羞恥的小帳篷。狗朗無力地伏在宗像肩頭。而這種時候，不滿足於光是舔吮的宗像，居然又用牙齒輕咬起了他胸前的乳首。輕微的痛感讓他覺得異常奇妙，身體又一次顫抖起來。宗像的手指在他的臀縫之間反復磨蹭，弄得他更加癢得難受，某個地方開始不住地收縮起來。

“啊……好難受……”狗朗實在忍受不了這樣的挑逗了，隔著內褲盡數噴灑了出來，疲軟地癱在了宗像身上。

“這樣也能……”宗像有些意外。他將狗朗摟緊，撫弄著狗朗的長髮予以安撫。

——————

“射出太快不是好事哦，狗朗君，雖然說敏感到這種程度也是意外地美味呢。”宗像一臉滿足地笑著。昨晚的釋放讓狗朗感到無比的羞恥，光是身體上的撫摸，他竟然也能……他甩甩頭，苦惱地望著宗像：“那應當怎麼辦，我什麼都不懂……”

宗像輕吻了一下他的額頭：“沒關係，我會教你的。”

晚上，也就是現在——今天的嘗試是要為狗朗的「小狗朗」做一做工作。在宗像一如既往的嫺熟挑逗下，狗朗的下身再度昂首，這讓他慌了神色。

而宗像則給予了他一個安心的撫慰，隨後以雙手輕握住他的分身，一面揉捏前端，一面摩擦柱身，手中的小狗朗開始越發堅挺起來，宗像反而放緩了手中的動作，轉而再度吻向狗朗的雙唇。

下身硬得好不舒服，狗朗只能在吻中“唔唔”地哼唧著。宗像鬆開深深抵在他口腔中的舌頭，將勾起狗朗情慾的動作稍作停歇，待到狗朗倚在他胸口好不容易平復下來些之後，又一次重新上手，再次套弄起那隻小狗朗來。狗朗一個沒忍住，咿咿呀呀呻吟了幾聲，讓宗像聽的異常興奮，身下的慾望也不知不覺抬了頭。

不行，今天說好了，只幫狗朗君解決，我自己還不可以擅自心急。

宗像這樣想著，努力忍耐著轉移注意力，磨蹭著狗朗越發熱漲的柱身，反而心煩意亂了起來，只能再度停頓下來。而狗朗剛剛到了興奮的時刻，這樣一停頓反而讓他十分難受，忍不住呻吟著扭動腰肢，伸手擼動起自己的慾望。宗像看著他騎坐在自己腿上自己操作的模樣，不禁嘴角勾起壞意的笑。

在狗朗心急如焚的動作中，身下的小狗朗終於悉數噴灑而出。

“滿意嗎……狗朗君……”宗像摟著狗朗安撫他的情緒。

感覺自己反而開始難受了。宗像決定待到帶狗朗清理完畢以後自行解決。而狗朗卻一把撫上那個位置，認真地盯著他：“禮司……讓我來吧……”

宗像倍感意外地睜大了雙眼。狗朗彎下腰，握起宗像的分身，略顯笨拙地摩擦了起來。宗像本來想忍一忍或者自己解決作罷的，看著狗朗竟然主動要求為自己處理，心裡有些小開心。狗朗套弄了半天，也不見有什麼釋放的動靜。宗像摸了摸他的頭頂，“不要緊的，狗朗君，就這樣就可以了。”

清理的時候，狗朗思來想去，還是決定將心裡存疑已久的問題問出口。

“禮司……為什麼你會懂得那麼多……”

為什麼他會那麼熟練啊。這便是狗朗想要問的問題。難道說他在這方面經驗豐富……究竟是誰教他的呢……他曾經有過什麼交往對象麼……越想這些，狗朗便覺得心裡越亂。

“喔呀，這些都是從各種途徑裡學到的……狗朗君也想要了解麼？書本，音像製品以及網絡之類的，改天我們要不要一起去借些來看看？”

“這……”狗朗有些啞口無言。光說是書本，他總覺得不可信。如果沒有足夠的經驗，怎麼會連自己的那種衝動都能硬生生地忍耐下來……雖然狗朗懂得不是很多，但他至少知道，要控制住那種慾望，想必肯定不是隨隨便便看看那方面的書就能學會的那麼簡單……

“那，為什麼你會忍耐那麼久……”

雖然很羞恥，但還是問了出口。

“這……因為一直在為了狗朗君忍耐……”宗像這番話居然有些猶豫起來。

“忍耐什麼？”狗朗不解。

他將狗朗攬入自己懷中。“想狗朗君想到難受，為了避免頻繁釋放所以一直忍耐……”他的眉微微皺起，身體也不自覺地輕顫起來。

狗朗在那個懷抱中感受到了因壓抑而發抖、卻為了不唐突對待自己而堅持隱忍的那顆心。他捧起宗像的臉頰，認真地說：“我已經做好準備了。明天——明天我們就做吧。”

願意把自己徹徹底底地交給他。

等待的過程反而令人十分難耐。性愛究竟是怎樣的體驗呢？這樣的想法一直在狗朗腦海中打轉。

——————

終於到了第三天，兩個人都格外期待。下午的晚飯也早早地吃了，做的也相當簡單清淡，狗朗的理由是“吃的太多的話大概不適合運動”。宗像忍不住笑了起來。

兩人裸裎相對之時狗朗的臉頰開始發燒。宗像一如先前地開始為他撫摸身體，這回比之前更細緻。兩雙光溜的腿也漸漸交纏在了一起。宗像將狗朗從頭至腳逐一親吻著，下身的慾望也用雙手揉弄起來。未經人事的狗朗在這番更加刺激的挑逗中越發興奮，忍不住扭動起身體來。

看著狗朗不能自已的模樣，宗像手中的動作連忙減緩了起來。他輕輕舔舐起狗朗的胸脯，兩手在臀部大力揉捏，這個動作令狗朗的慾望更加貼近宗像的身體。反復被滾熱撩撥頂觸的感覺讓他又一次將小狗朗握緊。剛要再度撫慰之時，小狗朗卻意外地忽然釋放出來，噴得他胸前一片白濁。

啊……難受……

居然又這麼輕易地釋放了出來……狗朗不甘願地想著，心裡也失落不少。高潮的餘韻還未退卻，胸脯上通紅的兩點正隨著他壓抑不住的喘息聲上下起伏著。而宗像卻再次掰開他的雙腿，低頭將他那因剛剛釋放而塌軟的小狗朗含入口中，舔弄起來。

“不要了……已經沒有了……”狗朗想要掙紮，卻被下身幾近融化的快感壓制到毫無反抗之力，只能任由宗像的雙手將自己的腰牢牢鉗住，而自己被宗像所吞含的前端，在對方溫熱濕黏的口中時而被軟舌打卷裹住，時而被牙齒輕輕點咬，這讓他再次不住地全身顫抖。

“狗朗君……你還沒能適應麼……太敏感了，明明我都還沒有進去呢……”

宗像禮司這個傢夥，是在嘲笑他速度太快嗎。狗朗忿忿地咬起牙，卻被身下的快感激得一哆嗦，帶著情欲的綿軟呻吟便從他輕啟開來的唇齒間溢出。宗像對狗朗的反應表示十分滿意，他以左手將狗朗的腰托起，右手則用手指沾滿潤滑劑，送至狗朗身下隱秘的後庭口，輕輕戳弄起來。

“你這傢伙……用點心啊，快點……”對於宗像只在入口邊緣戳弄來戳弄去這種惡意的挑逗，狗朗已經完全失去了耐心。他努力用顫抖的雙手勾住宗像的頸子，喘息著一字一句努力吐清，“青之王的效率呢……”

“狗朗君…”宗像將他的一張一合的唇瓣輕輕吻住，很快又因狗朗的喘息而再度分離開來，“剛剛不是說‘沒有了’麼，一下子又忽然這麼急切呢……還真是「幹♂勁滿滿」呢……”

“你……少廢話……”看著自己身下的欲望開始再度昂首，狗朗忍不住又一次滿臉潮紅。他討厭自己這副反應過於誇張的軀體，稍稍被宗像一逗弄就軟綿到無法自控，任由感官的快感將自己反復折磨。

鬆開勾住宗像頸項的左手，狗朗急不可耐地將宗像那只戳點在自己入口邊緣的手擒住，使著力努力推送著讓宗像的手指乖乖進入。這副心急樣倒是逗樂了宗像，他呼著氣把挑逗送到狗朗耳邊：“在著急麼，狗朗君……心急就要自己動手哦…”

“你……”狗朗的哭腔都差點溢出來了，他只好戀戀不捨地將宗像的手指拉了出來。借著宗像剛剛抹在邊緣的潤滑劑，狗朗顫抖著將自己的食指插入進去，笨拙地抽動了兩下，就開始添上另外兩根指頭。

宗像連忙將他的手指制住：“這是做什麼！不要這麼急……會受傷的。”

狗朗努力壓著哭腔委屈地吐著字：“難受……”

瞬間心軟。宗像連忙將他摟進懷裡，輕吻著他潮紅發燙的臉頰和嘴唇安慰著他，“交給我吧。”

將狗朗的手指慢慢拔出，宗像看到他那另外兩指的前端分明還是乾澀的。初次開拓，必須要好好做好擴張工作，否則插入的過程以及後續的運動就會讓狗朗非常疼痛，過大的摩擦也會傷害到他柔嫩的後穴，損害肛腸部位的健康。宗像這回耐心仔細地將自己的手指塗滿，慢慢地插入，他能感覺到手指剛一進入就被狗朗那劇烈收縮著的內壁緊緊地裹住，很難再度深入，只好轉動著手指將滑膩的液劑一一抹勻成一圈。如此反復幾次，終於可以完整地將一根手指插入了。懷裡的狗朗君真的是太緊張了，越是心急反而越是吃不了熱豆腐，現在連擴張工作都花了好一會兒功夫。

他抬起頭，看著狗朗正憋著通紅的小臉把枕頭一角咬在嘴裡，不禁心軟地直起身撫摸了幾下他的小腦袋，“乖，再忍耐一下。”

心愛的狗朗君願意把這片原本不該用於性事的隱秘花園交予自己，給自己深入探知的機會，那麼如果不好好愛護、保護他的話，怎麼能對得起狗朗對自己的情感。宗像將新蘸滿潤滑劑的兩根手指緩緩插入，確保抽插無阻以後，再度添入第三根。而此時狗朗已經緊張到將整個枕頭抱在面前了，身體也開始不住地顫抖，拼命地壓抑著自己的呻吟聲。

“是太快了麼……”宗像將手指稍稍拉出了些。現在三根手指併入，將狗朗的內裡擠弄得過於漲大，想必是一時間讓他無法立刻適應，所以才會如此緊張。宗像很想將狗朗牢牢抱緊安慰，又不敢擅自將手指全部拿出，只好先將狗朗懷中的枕頭拿開墊在他腰下，自己則貼近上前，用深入的吻緩解他緊張的神經。

口腔如此乾渴無津——唇舌相觸的一刻宗像感受到了狗朗剛剛是有多麼緊張了。他一面以口中的潮潤裹挾住狗朗乾澀的小舌，一面用深入其後的手指輕輕蠕動起來，刮擦著內壁的細嫩。雙重的刺激讓狗朗倍感難耐，忍不住將自己更加貼近在宗像赤裸的身體上，雙手也握住他滾燙堅硬的性器上下擼動起來。

宗像忍不住一個哆嗦，差點沒忍住自己的欲望。自己本來就已經忍得很辛苦了，狗朗居然還在這種時候挑逗他，那不如就讓彼此儘快遂了願好了。他便將那幾根被狗朗小穴含得緊緊的手指拔了出來，輕輕將狗朗正套弄的雙手拿下來環在自己腰上，挪了挪臀，挺了挺腰，將自己硬到脹痛的器官送到狗朗穴口。

儘管已經塗上了潤滑劑，但還是擠弄得有些困難。處於高度興奮狀態的狗朗，身體反而也越發的緊繃，這讓宗像有些後悔剛剛不該挑逗他那麼久了。白皙而纖細的腿已經被分成了一個大大的M字。宗像努力著挺入狗朗的身體，一手托著他的後頸防止他吻得太累，一手握住小狗朗為他擼動，又捨不得分開深吻著狗朗的唇舌，時不時還要舔舐一番他的齒齦和上顎。一面是纏綿的深吻，一面是身下被進入和套弄的快感，狗朗大口大口地喘息起來，身體控制不住地發抖，用盡力氣扣著宗像的背，嘴裡溢出一陣陣軟酥的呻吟聲，忍不住在換氣間隙呼喚起了宗像的名字。

前端十分費力地送進了狗朗的內裡，宗像將身體緩緩壓下，感到了狗朗那隱密洞穴的激烈抗拒。頂弄開那些肉壁的壓迫讓宗像也不自禁顫抖起來，生怕自己一個激靈就不小心釋放出去。唇舌稍稍分離換氣的間隙，狗朗的口中便不斷吐溢著“啊……”“快一點”之類的呻吟與催促，可這個時候宗像哪裡還能心急？只能用盡力氣將他口中那些心急與焦躁的詞語再度融化在吻中。

那根巨大終於隱沒在自己的肉體之中，後穴被撐脹得滿滿的甚至開始疼痛，狗朗甚至能感受到宗像性器血脈僨張著在自己身體裡搏動的鼓動感，被填實得滿滿得感覺讓他興奮得快要暈厥過去。他很快難耐地扭動著催促起了宗像：“快……快點動……”。

宗像哪裡動得了，自己正被狗朗絞得緊緊的，滾熱與包裹的快感讓他無力動彈，腰也被狗朗不自覺的兩條腿纏住了。感覺這個時候再輕率地做起活塞運動的話恐怕他會直接釋放在狗朗身體裡。他只能將狗朗抱緊讓自己在那深絞起的腸管中稍作停留，令自己平復片刻。

“狗朗君……你看到了麼，我們……已經融為一體了呢。”他示意狗朗低頭去看兩人下身交合的部位，原本窄小的洞口此時正貪婪地包裹著宗像的根部，不住地收縮著，簡直有種欲將宗像整個人吸納吞吃掉的感覺。這幅畫面讓狗朗原本就潮紅的臉更加滾燙，整個身體也在不住的顫抖中越發酥軟。

“不行了……狗朗君，你要將我吸幹了呢……”宗像艱難地抬起後臀，開始緩慢地抽出性器，這一動反倒令狗朗難耐無比，被填滿的內裡忽然被抽空，一緊張，後穴也劇烈地收縮起來，拼命吸黏著宗像。宗像一個沒忍住，抖嗦了一下，呼啦一下釋放了出來，濃稠的白濁噴滿了狗朗緊絞著的入口。

“對不起……狗朗君……”宗像整個人都快癱軟下來了。狗朗兩眼汪汪地望著他，晶瑩的眼淚不住地打著轉，嘴邊剛剛還是滿足的呻吟，現在又變為了哀哀的渴求聲。他抱緊狗朗，重新送去深吻，握住胯下的小狗朗繼續撫弄起來，幫他慰解欲望。狗朗也乖乖地將雙手騰出，為宗像套弄。在彼此的動作中兩個人很快重新回歸堅硬。這回宗像更加小心地掌握起節奏來，將堅硬再次頂送進狗朗的內裡，不住地安撫著狗朗，親吻他的耳後和頸項令他放鬆。果然這一次比上一次要好一些了，宗像終於可以開始抽送起來，他將兩人的距離稍稍分開了些，以便於更好地抽離和挺入。身下的狗朗雙眼迷離，淚珠還噙在眼眶裡，緋紅的臉頰染到了耳朵根，呻吟著要宗像再快一點，渾身都是情欲浸潤的痕跡。這讓宗像看得越發喜愛，想要更好地疼愛自己身下的寶貝。一面調節著抽送的速度，一面不停地撫慰狗朗昂首的欲望，但在手中的小狗朗將要釋放之際，他又狠了狠心地將拇指按壓在柱眼上。不得釋放的難耐讓狗朗眼淚都跟著湧了出來，他努力地環著宗像的頸子，口中斷斷續續地央求著：“禮司……快拿開……”

宗像也想讓狗朗舒爽，但又想幫助他適當地延長一下忍耐的時間，只能將狗朗的哀求置之不理，更加大力地挺進狗朗的緊致。狗朗在宗像的身下不住地喘息著，被宗像的動作所帶來的快感衝擊得花容失色，臀與臀之間的激烈的碰撞讓他在宗像的身下搖搖晃晃，後腦的長髮也被晃動得披散開來，顯得十分淩亂。堅硬飽脹的性器在狗朗身體中反復貫穿，連穴口也跟著泛起些許白濁——剛剛射在狗朗身體裡的那些精液，幫助他們更加潤滑地結合在一起，又在宗像或淺或深的動作中被帶出狗朗的身體之外。狗朗感覺到整個身心都要被宗像脹破了，交合的快感讓他眼淚不住地滾落下來，斷斷續續地哭著“啊…禮司…”、“慢點……慢點”，明明是哀求般的呻吟，卻聽起來更像是浪蕩的嬌喘。宗像已經不能再慢下來了，誰說他忍耐力很強的？面對身下平日清純保守、此刻卻香甜誘人的愛侶，他已經巴不得想要更多更多地深入狗朗，想要品嘗狗朗內裡的滋味，想要享受在其中縱興來回的快感，並將這份體驗與狗朗一同分享，和狗朗共同達到性愛的巔峰——性，就是要與最愛的人一起品嘗才對。

在飛上雲梢的瞬間，宗像將按在狗朗柱眼上的拇指鬆開來，滾燙的精液哆哆嗦嗦地噴射在了兩人的胸腹之間。宗像也終於再度釋放了出來，將對狗朗的愛送入了狗朗身體的最深處。兩人不住地痙攣著，擁吻著，享受著傾盡所有品嘗對方後飛翔般的快感，再一起從雲端縱身而躍，安定地回歸地面的平靜。

“禮司……”清理的時候狗朗的眼淚還是滴滴答答地落下了。

“對不起，狗朗君。是弄疼了麼……”宗像的語調裡滿是憐惜。

“不……現在……我真的覺得很開心……”

儘管頭腦還未能完全擺脫歡愛的昏沉，但狗朗可以相信並且堅定確定的是，這個正擁抱著他、帶著他進入這片二十年來從未涉足過的新領域的男人，必定是他餘生中唯一認定的那個人。

**Author's Note:**

> 现在回过头一看这篇玩意真的是超tm 破 廉 耻 啊！我是真的想挖个地缝钻进去。狗郎最后一句话改了（原来的版本真的超弱智。我被我自己蠢到哭）。


End file.
